Bons Vents et Bonne Mer
by Zimra David
Summary: OS. Les rencontres dans les hôpitaux peuvent décidément apporter beaucoup... Tiva, Harm/Mac.


Salut!

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial ; eh oui, cela fait deux ans que j'ai ouvert mon compte sur ce site! Et, afin de fêter en quelque sorte ces deux années, j'ai eu envie de poster cet OS. A vrai dire, il s'agit plutôt d'un crossover, mais je préfère le classer dans la partie NCIS...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Bons Vents et Bonne Mer<strong>

* * *

><p>L'hôpital de Bethesda grouillait de monde les médecins se hâtaient dans les couloirs, des familles attendaient et, parfois, un homme vêtu de son treillis ou de son costume d'apparat passait en faisant claquer ses bottines sur le sol.<p>

Au détour d'un couloir, une jeune femme attendait en faisant les cent pas, nerveusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce qui devait être un infirmier vint la voir.

« Agent David ?

-Oui ? répondit-elle en faisant rapidement volte-face.

-L'Agent DiNozzo est tiré d'affaire la balle n'a pas fait beaucoup de dommages, elle est juste passée non loin d'une artère, ce qui a causé l'hémorragie. Il va s'en tirer sans aucune séquelle.

-D'accord… répondit Ziva, un peu perdue par l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'elle. Combien de temps va-t-il devoir rester ici ?

-Je pense qu'il pourra sortir ce soir, ou demain matin. A condition bien sûr qu'il se repose, son organisme a besoin de récupérer.

-Merci beaucoup, je vais transmettre le message à mon patron.

-Pas de problème madame, répondit l'infirmier en faisant grimacer Ziva, l'Agent DiNozzo se repose en ce moment, mais je suis certain qu'il sera réveillé d'ici une heure.

-Je ne bouge pas.

-Très bien. Bonne continuation. »

L'homme s'éloigna en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ziva, quant à elle, se dirigea vers les sièges en plastique mis là à l'intention des familles des blessés. Elle détestait attendre, elle détestait s'assoir à ne rien faire, mais elle avait envie d'être présente pour le réveil de l'italien. Il lui avait fait une petite frayeur et elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner de sitôt !

Parvenue dans la zone couverte par le réseau, elle sorti son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Gibbs afin de le mettre au courant de l'état de leur collègue. Rassuré, l'Agent lui dit qu'ils arriveraient, lui et McGee, en fin de matinée car quelqu'un devait s'occuper de la paperasse, et comme Ziva était déjà sur place, elle pouvait attendre le réveil de leur ami. La jeune femme le remercia, raccrocha, et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges de plastique bleu.

Elle resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague, à essayer de se récapituler les détails de l'arrestation. Heureusement, l'homme qui avait tiré sur Tony avait été touché par sa propre balle juste avant d'appuyer sur la détente, ce qui avait quelque peu dérivé la trajectoire de son projectile. Quelques centimètres plus haut et c'était l'artère qui était touchée… Heureusement, cela n'avait pas été le cas, et même si Tony avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il était resté conscient jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours pendant que Ziva comprimait sa blessure. Il avait juste été emmené afin d'extraire la balle et d'être correctement soigné. Malheureusement, l'homme n'avait plus vingt ans et les conséquences de ses nombreuses arrestations musclées commençaient à se faire ressentir. Et ça, même lui n'y pouvait rien.

Ziva secoua la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux et en soupirant la réalité était que, depuis maintenant cinq ans qu'elle travaillait au NCIS, les temps avaient bien changés. Même elle ne réagissait plus avec autant de vivacité qu'avant. Son flair d'enquêteur s'était développé au détriment de ses compétences d'espionnage et de combat, comme pour rompre définitivement ses liens avec Israël et le Mossad. Ce n'était pas là-bas qu'un agent serait resté la matinée au lit à raison d'une balle…

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, une femme vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. L'uniforme beige qu'elle portait ainsi que ses médailles lui laissèrent penser qu'elle était colonel au sein des Marines et qu'elle avait accompli de nombreux exploits au sein de la Navy. L'ex-agent du Mossad détourna rapidement les yeux, sachant à quel point il devait être pénible de subir un examen visuel prolongé. Cependant, à peine eut-elle détourné le regard qu'elle senti celui de sa voisine. Risquant un rapide coup d'œil, elle remarqua que la militaire fixait son insigne du NCIS. Le regard des deux femmes finit par se croiser et l'inconnue lui sourit.

« Excusez-moi, je n'étais pas sûre en voyant votre badge, madame, lui dit-elle poliment.

-Et moi en regardant vos médailles, répondit Ziva sur le même ton, se surprenant à sourire à son tour.

-Je suis le colonel Mackenzie, US Marines.

-Agent David, NCIS.

-NCIS de DC ? demanda Mac en levant un sourcil, travaillez-vous avec l'Agent… L'Agent Special Gibbs, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, je travaille pour Gibbs, répondit Ziva, étonnée par la notoriété de leur chef.

-Je l'ai connu il y a quelques années, expliqua Mac.

-Je vois… répondit Ziva en se demandant si elle avait été témoin au cours d'une affaire ou ce genre de choses.

-Il est toujours aussi… Enfin…

-Oh oui ! répondit Ziva avec un petit sourire.

-Je me souviens lorsqu'ils enquêtaient au bureau, lui, un autre homme et une jeune femme…

-Kate et Tony ?

-Kate, non, son prénom ne ressemblait pas à ça, répondit Mac, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs, mais l'homme je crois bien qu'il s'agissait de ça… Un nom à consonances étrangères ?

-DiNozzo ? demanda Ziva.

-Voilà ! répondit Mac.

-Il travaille aussi toujours ici.

-Vous êtes sa nouvelle équipière ? demanda Mac.

-On peut dire ça nous sommes trois agents plus Gibbs dans notre équipe, et nous tournons. Mais il n'est pas rare que je me retrouve en mission avec Tony… »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel Mac dévisagea son interlocutrice. Ziva sentait son regard et, étrangement, cela ne l'a gêna pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme de… D'apaisant.

« C'est pour lui que vous êtes ici ? demanda Mac après un léger blanc.

-Oui. Rien de grave, juste une balle dans l'épaule au cours d'une arrestation… Les risques du métier.

-Malheureusement… répondit Mac, parfois, les militaires partants au front ont du mal à se rappeler que les Etats-Unis ne sont pas un lieu sans danger et que toutes les unités représentants la justice effectuent un travail à risques…

-Vous ne partez pas au front ? demanda Ziva, étonnée que la militaire ne se soit pas inclue dans le groupe des militaires.

-Pas exactement. Je travaille au sein du JAG je suis une avocate spécialisée dans les affaires militaires. Comme vous l'êtes avec les crimes, en quelque sorte.

-Oh, répondit Ziva, répugnant à l'idée de se dire que cette femme passait sa vie à défendre des personnes qu'ils mettaient eux-mêmes derrière les barreaux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart de mes affaires concernent la cour martial ! » plaisanta Mac en voyant la réserve de la jeune femme.

Elles se turent alors qu'un médecin passait devant eux, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un du regard. Depuis que Ziva était arrivée à Bethesda, environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, l'activité semblait s'être décuplée.

« Et donc, repris Ziva, vous travaillez au sein du bureau du JAG de DC ?

-Oui, répondit Mac, depuis près de maintenant douze ans… Sans compter les missions à bord des porte-avions ou… Ou l'Afghanistan.

-Je vois, susurra l'Agent, consciente que bons nombres des troupes avaient dû être dépêchés pour cette guerre.

-Et vous, cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes Agent du NCIS ?

-Agent… Cela fait un an, avoua Ziva, avant je n'étais qu'un officier de liaison.

-Oh ! Quelle agence ? demanda Mac.

-Mossad, répondit Ziva en clignant des yeux, un peu surprise de parvenir à s'ouvrir si facilement à cette femme.

-D'accord, et pourquoi êtes-vous devenue Agent ? Enfin, pardonnez mon indiscrétion… répliqua Mac, un peu consciente de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de son interlocutrice.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassura Ziva, je ne suis Agent que depuis un an car j'ai décidé que mon travail au sein du NCIS m'apportait plus que celui que m'offrait le Mossad. J'ai dû demander la naturalisation américaine afin d'obtenir mon titre.

-Cela n'a pas dû être facile, plaida Mac en se rappelant combien de temps pouvait prendre une naturalisation, et surtout lorsque le travail en question concernait un poste accrédité au sein d'une agence fédérale.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. J'ai été accepté dans l'équipe très vite et ils m'ont rapidement fait confiance… Beaucoup plus vite que moi !

-C'est dur d'accorder sa confiance quand on a passé sa vie à se protéger, soupira Mac.

-C'est vrai… répondit Ziva en haussant un sourcil, impressionnée que cette femme la comprenne autant.

-Heureusement qu'on tombe parfois sur des gens qui ne nous laisserons pas tomber, marmonna Mac, perdue dans ses souvenirs, que nous trouvons quelqu'un pour nous épauler dans les moments difficiles… »

Ziva n'osa l'interrompre mais ne put d'empêcher d'acquiescer silencieusement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi croire en ce qui concernait les âmes-sœurs, ou ce genre de choses. En même temps, étant entrainée à ne jamais rien ressentir, croire que quelqu'un existait seulement pour vous compléter était comme croire au Père-Noël au beau milieu de la frontière israélo-palestinienne… Cependant, cette idée ne la laissait pas indifférente. Savoir que quelqu'un pouvait vous rendre le sourire, simplement par sa présence et son attention… C'était rassurant.

« Vous savez, repris Mac, je ne pense pas que nous soyons bien différents.

-Vous voulez dire, vous autres militaires, ou vous autres avocats ?

-Les deux. Nous nous battons pour ce que nous pensons être la justice, que ce soit à la guerre, au tribunal ou sur le terrain. Nous voulons faire régner la loi et les valeurs que nous ont enseignées nos proches ou nos supérieurs. Mais, parfois, l'impact du travail sur nos vies est tel qu'il a des répercussions dans nos relations. Nous restons enfermés dans notre spirale quotidienne, sans voir que le bonheur que l'on cherche tant et si près…

-Vous croyez ?

-J'en suis persuadée… ! »

Elle regarda Ziva avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard et la jeune femme se surpris à la croire. Il était vrai que parfois, le bonheur était si près, côtoyé tous les jours, et pourtant…

« Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas dans l'équipe de Gibbs pour rien ! plaisanta Mac. Vous voulez savoir si j'ai, pendant longtemps, fermé les yeux sur quelque chose au profit de ma carrière alors que j'aurai pu avoir la vie dont je rêvais ? Eh bien, oui.

-Quand l'avez-vous réalisé ? demanda Ziva, ébranlée par la lueur de défis qui semblait irradier des yeux du colonel Mackenzie alors qu'elle se plongeait à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Toujours, peut-être. Disons que j'étais consciente de ce qui se passait au bout de peu de temps mais… La peur, la peur de l'inconnue et du futur me clouait sur place. J'ai préféré croire au bonheur éphémère que me procuraient d'autres choses afin de me persuader que j'avais pris la bonne décision… Mais… Un jour, alors que je me suis retrouvée « à la croisée des chemins » comme on dit, je me suis rendue compte que la vie qui m'attendait n'était pas celle dont je rêvais…

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? souffla Ziva.

-J'ai choisi. Ou plutôt, nous avons choisi.

-Comment ? demanda l'Israélienne, captivée par le récit du colonel.

-J'ai travaillé pendant dix ans aux côtés d'Harm. Dix longues années pendant lesquelles nous essayions au début de nous dire que ce n'était guère plus que de l'affection puis que nous avons tu ce que nous ressentions. Dix ans au cours desquels j'ai failli me marier, il m'a repoussé, je l'ai repoussé… Il a quitté le JAG, puis est revenu, je suis partie sur un porte-avion pour le fuir, mais j'ai fini par rentrer… Et c'est seulement quand l'Amiral nous a appris nos mutations respectives, l'une à Londres, l'autre à San Diégo que nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous nous apprêtions à nous séparer… Pour de bon, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour à la maison possible, cette fois.

-Qu'avez-vous choisi ? demanda Ziva.

-Nous avons décidé de nous marier, avoua Mac en souriant et en triturant ses mains, cependant, l'un de nous devait quitter l'armée… Nous avons tiré à pile ou face, finit-elle par dire en rosissant. »

Constatant que la jeune femme portait toujours ses galons de colonel et on uniforme avec fierté, Ziva se dit que ça devait être le fameux 'Harm' qui avait perdu lors du tirage au sort.

« Et vous ? demanda alors Mac en clignant des yeux et en chassant ses souvenirs, avez-vous l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose ?

-Vous êtes assez directe, ricana Ziva. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire pour le moment… Je ne regrette pas mon entrée au NCIS, ni ma rupture avec le Mossad et Israël. Je pense que l'Amérique peut m'offrir une vie que je ne regretterai pas.

-Professionnellement, tout va bien alors ? demanda Mac en se demandant quelle avait pu être la vie de Ziva au sein du Mossad.

-On ne peut mieux… Surtout lorsqu'on travaille sous les ordres de Gibbs ! »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, faisant se retourner un médecin, étonné qu'une telle hilarité puisse avoir lieu dans un hôpital militaire… Semblant se rappeler où elles étaient, les deux femmes reprirent de leur sérieux.

« C'est… Tony, c'est ça, qui est ici ? redemanda Mac.

-Oui.

-Vous avez-vu un médecin ?

-Un homme est venu me dire qu'il se reposait et qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle. Il devra juste se reposer jusqu'à demain et faire bien attention à ne pas s'épuiser dans les jours qui suivent, dit Ziva comme si elle récitait un discours appris par cœur, Tony est solide, il tiendra le coup. Cependant… Nous avons tous de nombreuses années sur le terrain, et la fatigue commence à venir de plus en plus vite, et le temps de se remettre de ses blessures à être de plus en plus long…

-Parlez-moi du NCIS, demanda Mac.

-Très bien… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Vos collègues. Je ne connais que Gibbs, Tony, et la jeune femme qui était venue… J'avais aussi entendue parler d'une experte scientifique qui était venue témoigner lors d'un procès…

-Abby ?

-Peut-être, je ne m'en rappelle plus, avoua Mac.

-Eh bien… Je ne connais pas la femme que vous semblez avoir vu. Avant que j'arrive, c'était Kate, Caitlin Todd, qui travaillait à ma place. Ensuite, il y a… McGee. Un brave type et un bon flic, c'est dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas connu à l'époque, il fait des tas de trucs sur les ordinateurs auxquels Gibbs ne comprends rien… Après, Abby. C'est une fille formidable, même si au début elle ne m'appréciait pas trop elle pensait que j'étais là uniquement pour remplacer Kate. Elle aussi fait un boulot génial. Sans elle, la plupart de nos affaires ne seraient jamais résolues. Peut-être avez-vous connu Ducky ? Donald Mallard, c'est notre médecin légiste. A part le fait qu'il parle aux morts et à tendance à _divasser_… On peut dire que c'est quelqu'un de normal. Il s'est mis à la psychologie il y a peu, et il adore dresser le portrait psychologique des psychopathes… »

Mac nota l'erreur de grammaire de Ziva mais ne la lui indiqua pas. L'anglais ne devait pas être sa langue maternelle, et vu l'aisance avec laquelle elle l'a maniait, elle ne méritait pas d'être le sujet de remarques futiles sur de petites erreurs.

« Et Gibbs ? demanda Mac.

-Je pense qu'il possède un organisme qui lui permet d'ingurgiter encore plus de café que la moyenne… Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Est-ce que c'est un truc de marine ?

-C'est bien possible, plaida Mac.

-Sans parler de ses règles ne jamais être injoignable, toujours avoir un couteau sur soi… Et je ne vous parle pas des claques sur la tête… ! dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole en se mettant une petite tape derrière la tête. Sans compter qu'il arrive toujours au moment où on parle de lui. Abby pense qu'il a un sixième sens, mais, ça encore c'est un truc digne d'Abby !

-Eh bien, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer là-bas ! Vous êtes sûre que vous résolvez autant d'affaires ? plaisanta Mac en faisant pouffer Ziva.

-Le Directeur Vance y ai pour beaucoup… Il a le don de nous motiver, ce que Gibbs fait déjà très bien. Je vous laisse imaginer l'état du pauvre McGee quand nous avons le Directeur et Gibbs sur le dos… ! »

Mac n'avait jamais vu McGee, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'assimiler à Bud, à ses débuts au JAG. Sauf que Bud n'était pas particulièrement doué en informatique. En même temps, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin d'utiliser autre chose que le traitement de texte, le lecteur vidéo, les diaporamas et la boîte mail pour leur travail, alors bon…

« Et Tony ? demanda Mac au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Oh Tony… On pourrait penser que c'est un éternel gamin, amateur de cinéma et de jolies filles, qui passe son temps à draguer tout ce qui porte une jupe et à vous citer des références débiles qui proviennent de ses films…

-Mais ?

-Mais… C'est un homme vraiment gentil et toujours là pour ses amis, malgré l'image puérile qu'il peut donner. Il a été présent pour McGee, pour Abby, pour Gibbs et même pour moi dans nos plus sombres moments. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné et de sincère. Cependant, je pense qu'il a toujours trop attendu de la vie et des gens à qu'il s'attachait…

-Malheureusement… répondit Mac, l'image de Brumby s'imposant à son esprit alors qu'il se préparait à embarquer, après qu'elle l'eut déçu, ce n'est pas rare de décevoir les gens qui tiennent trop à vous… Il suffit qu'il vous aime sincèrement alors que vous avez quelques doutes, et vous leur brisez le cœur. Même si vous ne vous mentez pas complètement, vous leur faite du mal…

-Vous pensez qu'il faudrait mieux ne jamais rien tenter, attendre de trouver quelqu'un qui vous aime autant que vous ? demanda Ziva en chassant l'image de Rivkin qui s'était joué d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Mac. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas passer notre vie à attendre quelqu'un sans être sûrs qu'il arrive mais… Une fois que l'on pense l'avoir trouvé, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'étouffer et de nous mentir.

-Mais… Et si jamais celui que l'on pense être arrivé n'est pas le bon ? S'il s'agit juste… D'une attirance physique…

-Croyez-moi, quand vous trouvez la personne qui vous fera oublier jusqu'à même votre nom en vous regardant, vous saurez que c'est la bonne. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des seules personnes que vous pouvez à la fois aimer, détester, et apprécier.

-Et donc, vous pensez qu'une fois qu'on a trouvé cette personne ça ne sert à rien de lutter ?

-Je pense que c'est normal d'essayer de résister… Après tout, cette personne ne serait pas si spéciale si vous ne pouviez pas l'avoir. Imaginons que vous rencontriez un homme, durant votre jogging, et que petit à petit vous finissez par vous apprécier. S'il n'y a aucune contrainte, aucune limite, cela ne finirait-il pas par disparaitre ?

-Je pense que vous avez raison, soupira Ziva, l'image de Roy mourant s'imposant à son esprit. Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de lui si elle avait continué de le croiser tous les matins alors qu'ils courraient ? Serait-ce aussi fort qu'avez Rivkin, à l'époque où ils étaient séparés par un océan, six heures de décalage horaire et deux métiers opposés ?

-Ce n'est que mon avis, précisa Mac, mais je pense qu'il existe quelque part une personne qui vous épaulera toute votre vie. En étant votre conseiller, votre ami, ou votre mari…

-Comme vous et… Harm ? se risqua Ziva.

-J'aime à le croire. Pendant dix ans, notre relation est restée telle quelle, alors que nous privilégions nos aventures parallèles… Et au moment de se séparer, nous nous sommes rendu compte de ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre…

-Et si vous en aviez pris conscience plus tôt ?

-Personne ne peut répondre à cette question. » répondit Mac en se rappelant comment Harm l'avait repoussé lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé, sur le pont à Sidney, ou lorsqu'elle l'avait elle-même éconduit, au Paraguay. Leur relation avait été faite de hauts et de bas, de oui et de non, pour finalement se terminer par leur union et leur existence heureuse.

« Un ami à moi a dit un jour que la rencontre de deux êtres est due au destin, lança Mac, je pense qu'il a raison. Vous pouvez très bien vivre heureuse auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, sans jamais rencontrer celui qui vous complètera. Vous pouvez aussi simplement vous contenter d'une relation amicale alors que vous bâtissez votre futur avec un autre. Mais… Je pense que vous ne pouvez être satisfait, ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude chaque matin en vous levant, et chaque soir en vous endormant, que parce que vous avez rencontré la personne qui vous accompagnera tout au long de votre vie.

-Vous parlez très bien, plaisanta Ziva.

-C'est pour ça qu'on me paie, répliqua Mac en riant.

-Vous savez, repris l'Israélienne, peut-être que vous êtes juste chanceuse. Extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir trouvé l'homme qu'il vous faut, et que ce n'est que justice après tant d'années à avoir attendu…

-Vous pensez que la chance et la justice vont de pair ? plaisanta Mac.

-Je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous pour parler, voilà tout, répondit Ziva en riant.

-Sincèrement, Agent David, je pense que votre bonheur est bien plus près de de vous que ce que vous imaginez, dit Mac mystérieusement.

-Vous savez, je pense que j'ai moi-même eu mon lot de ce qu'on pourrait appeler 'chance'… Et aussi bon nombres d'années à attendre… J'ai été trop longtemps opprimée par le Mossad. Ma vocation est en Amérique, et ma loyauté au NCIS. Si certain en ont douté pendant quelques temps, moi je le sais. Je ne suis pas née aux Etats-Unis mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être plus redevable envers ce pays que certains américaines eux-mêmes.

-Je vous suis, répondit Mac. Je pense que vous auriez fait un bon Marine, David.

-Ne dites pas ça à mon patron… ! »

Les deux femmes se sourirent et restèrent un instant silencieuses à regarder les allers et venues du personnel médical, faisant chacune le point sur leur existence.

« Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? demanda alors Ziva se rendant compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup parlé d'elle et plutôt peu de Mac, outre son aventure personnelle avec Harm.

-Une audience qui a un peu dégénéré. L'accusé a attendu la sortie du tribunal de l'accusation avec deux de ses camarades pour tenter de faire régner sa propre justice. Rien de bien grave non plus.

-Et, qu'est-ce que ça fait de travailler au JAG ? demanda Ziva, reprenant presque la question de son interlocutrice quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Eh bien… C'est intéressant. Nous sommes comme une grande famille, mais nous finissons souvent par nous affronter lors de procès. Heureusement, nous laissons en salle d'audience ce qui se passe durant cette dernière. Nous sommes tous très soudés et j'aime à penser que nos liens sont aussi forts pour les autres qu'ils le sont pour moi !

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, répondit Ziva.

-Peut-être…

-Je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer d'autres personnes venant du JAG avant vous… A quoi ressemblent vos collègues ?

-Ah ! Je ne saurai par qui commencer… Disons Bud, c'est un des premiers que j'ai rencontré après Harm. Eh bien, c'est un homme adorable, un avocat hors-pair, un père attentionné et un mari aimant. Il a rencontré sa femme sur un porte-avion et leur famille est du cent pour cent JAG. Il faut dire que leur aîné est né dans le bureau de l'Amiral Chegwidden, lorsqu'il était encore en fonction… Lui et Harriet, sa femme, sont des personnes exceptionnelles, sur qui on pourra toujours compter, et ils savent qu'ils peuvent faire de même. Ensuite… Il y a l'Amiral. Il a pris sa retraite il y a environ quatre ans désormais. C'est un peu notre second père à nous tous. Il n'est pas rare qu'il soit chez Bud et Harriet pour passer du temps avec les enfants. Je pourrai aussi vous parler de Gunny, qui est arrivé il y a sept ans au JAG de DC. Il était bien plus marine qu'avocat, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était mauvais, bien au contraire ! Il a été muté il y a deux ans au JAG de LA. Nous gardons contact, c'était vraiment un chic type ! Ensuite, bien sûr, il y a eu Tuner ! Sturgis et Harm étaient de vieux copains de fac. Leur relation n'a pas toujours été au beau-fixe, mais ils s'apprécient sincèrement. Tuner a été promu en Europe l'an dernier, et je crois qu'il a trouvé plusieurs raisons d'y rester... ! Je pourrai aussi vous parler de Coates, qui est une fille charmante sous ses airs revêches… Cependant, j'y passerai des heures.

-Je comprends ce que vous disiez à propos de la famille. A vous entendre parler, on comprend à quel point ces personnes comptent pour vous. »

Mac hocha la tête et sourit, les yeux un instant perdu dans le vague alors que Ziva se surprit à penser à Gibbs. Le considérait-elle comme une sorte de substitut du père ? Il avait été son mentor, tant sur le plan professionnel que sur le privé… Il l'avait aidé plusieurs fois, lui avait accordé sa confiance malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour Eli. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était trouvée une vocation au sein du NCIS. Grâce à lui qu'elle avait retrouvé sa véritable famille.

« Ca n'a pas été trop dur d'être mutée ? demanda alors Ziva.

-Vous voulez dire, à San Diégo ?

-Oui, lorsque vous avez du vous séparer et que vous avez tiré au sort… »

Mac allait répondre mais un médecin vint les interrompre.

« Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb ?

-Oui.

-Le Capitaine Rabb est revenu de la salle d'examens. La commotion n'est pas grave et son traumatisme crânien peu inquiétant. Il pourra sortir d'ici une dizaine de minutes, le temps que le médecin de garde lui fasse signer les papiers.

-D'accord, merci.

-De rien. Mesdames. »

Il s'éloigna et Mac se retourna vers Ziva, qui fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Le Capitaine Rabb ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-C'est Harm, oui, répondit Mac en souriant devant l'air étonné de Ziva, vous me demandiez donc ce qui s'est passé après que nous ayons tiré au sort ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, ni Harm ni moi n'avons pu rattraper la pièce. Elle a roulé sous le bar et l'Amiral c'est proposé pour nous livrer le résultat. La tension était palpable, sauf que…

-Sauf ?

-L'Amiral n'en revenait pas, expliqua Mac, les yeux brillants, en roulant, la pièce avait buté sur une irrégularité du parquet et s'était coincé dedans. Impossible de savoir qui de moi ou Harm devait abandonner sa carrière…

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Tout le monde disait que c'était un signe –encore un !- du destin. Nous avons beaucoup rie puis nous avons remis cette question à plus tard. C'est alors que Harm m'a appris qu'il avait refusé sa promotion de Londres, et qu'il avait demandé sa mutation à San Diégo, d'abord comme avocat, mais aussi comme pilote, doublant les chances pour que sa requête soit acceptée.

-Et ?

-Je m'en suis voulu. Je l'empêchais de devenir le JAG de l'unité de Londres, alors qu'il le méritait tout autant voire plus que moi. Il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et qu'il me rejoindrait le temps que ça demande soit acceptée. Ca a pris une semaine. Ensuite, il est venu au JAG de San Diégo comme avocat, ses compétences étant largement reconnues. Cependant, au bout de six mois, nous avons été rapatriés à DC. L'Amiral en place, Kennet, nous a informés que le JAG de DC était très prisé en ce moment… Et comme Kennet voulait prendre sa retraite, il a proposé le poste à Harm. C'était une aubaine que ce poste lui soit proposé alors qu'il avait refusé une promotion six mois plus tôt… Nous avons réfléchis, mais je l'ai convaincu d'accepter, sa carrière pouvait prendre un nouveau souffle. Nous avons tenu un mois, lui à Washington, moi à San Diégo… Cependant, notre relation en pâtissait et Harm voulait quitter définitivement l'armée pour pouvoir me rejoindre à San Diégo. Il a fait part de sa décision alors que j'étais coincée au bureau de San Diégo et que je lui avais déconseillé de le faire… Cependant, la hiérarchie répugnait à le voir quitter les armes, surtout depuis qu'il était le JAG de DC. Il faisait un très bon travail et tout le monde en était satisfait…

-Sauf vous ?

-On peut dire ça, oui. Nous avions attendu dix ans, presque onze, et ceux qui vous dirons qu'un jour de plus ou de moins n'est rien n'ont jamais vécu cette situation, croyez-moi…

-J'en suis persuadée, acquiesça Ziva alors que Mac triturait son calot.

-Harm était bel et bien décidé à démissionner quand les Généraux ont eu une idée. Le bureau du JAG de Washington était saturé de demandes de nombreux jeunes avocats le voyaient comme le début de la réussite après qu'une bonne partie de nos collègues qui y avaient fait carrière ait été décoré avec les honneurs. L'Amiral a alors proposé l'ouverture d'un second bureau. Ce n'est pas vraiment utile qu'il y est deux JAG, mais ils se contentent de ça et des résultats qui vont avec depuis un peu plus d'un an…

-Vous voulez dire que vous et le Capitaine Rabb travaillez ensemble, comme avant, tout en étant… Ensemble… ?

-Exactement, conclut Mac.

-Mais… Je croyais que ce genre de relations était réprimandé, s'étonna Ziva, se rappelant de la fameuse règle numéro douze, que Gibbs avait bien trouvé quelque part…

-Il est interdit de fréquenter un officier supérieur, mais Harm et moi avons le même grade, en quelque sorte…

-Eh bien… J'en aurai sûrement appris plus sur le fonctionnement des troupes américaines aujourd'hui qu'en six ans, plaisanta l'Israélienne.

-Si tout ce que vous vouliez savoir se rapportait aux relations entre officiers, Agent David… »

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire complice, interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme portant un costume de la Navy. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et un pansement lui enrubannait une bonne partie du crâne.

« Harm, voici l'Agent David, du NCIS.

-NCIS ? Que de bons souvenirs ! commenta Harm en serrant vigoureusement la main de Ziva. Gibbs est-il toujours en état ?

-Oh oui ! répondit Ziva en souriant.

-J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance… lui dit Mac alors qu'Harm réglait les derniers détails avec le médecin qui l'avait interpelé.

-Moi aussi, Colonel Mackenzie.

-Sarah.

-Ziva.

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons… commença Mac.

-J'espère pour vous que non, plaisanta Ziva en montrant son insigne.

-Et pourquoi ne pas laisser nos badges et nos galons dehors, la prochaine fois ? » demanda Mac.

Ziva hésita une fraction de seconde. En moins d'une heure, elle s'était plus confiée au colonel Mackenzie qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Elles avaient évoqués presque en détails les pans de leur vie que Ziva trouvait les plus compliqués à aborder, et cela sans gêne.

« Avec plaisir, répondit Ziva en écrivant son numéro et son adresse sur le papier que lui tendait Mac pendant que cette dernière en faisait de même.

-Tu es prête, ma chérie ? demanda Rabb en revenant vers elles après être resté un peu en retrait.

-J'arrive, répondit Mac, Ziva, à très bientôt !

-J'y compte bien ! »

Le couple quitta alors l'hôpital, la main d'Harm négligemment posée sur l'épaule de Mac. Leurs silhouettes semblaient irradier le bonheur à un tel point qu'il était impossible de ne pas se douter qu'ils étaient ensemble, même s'ils restaient plutôt distants. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Ziva connaissait leur aventure qu'elle arrivait à déceler ce genre de détails rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur eux…

Au bout de quelques minutes passées debout dans le couloir, la jeune femme se rappela que Tony devait être réveillé maintenant et qu'elle pourrait aller lui rendre une petite visite. Elle se mit en marche, traînant nonchalamment les pieds, le nez en l'air. Sa conversation avec Mac semblait avoir duré des heures, tout en ayant été très brève. Peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé en cette brave marine une amie fidèle sur qui compter… Après tout, c'étaient-elles qui avaient parlé de destin pendant plus d'une heure.

Ziva s'arrêta non loin d'un médecin, en grande conversation avec une femme qui semblait chercher quelqu'un. L'Agent attendit patiemment que la blonde se soit éloignée pour rattraper le médecin.

« Oh ! Agent David, dit-il en la reconnaissant, l'Agent DiNozzo est réveillé, je vous en prie, allez le voir, il est en pleine forme difficile de croire qu'il avait une balle logée dans l'épaule en arrivant ici ! »

La jeune femme sourit à la boutade du jeune médecin et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il lui avait indiquée. Si Tony pouvait se faire remarquer par autre chose que du personnel féminin, cela signifiait qu'il avait pleinement retrouvé ses moyens.

« Zee-Vah ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle refermait la porte, tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles… ?

-Prends pas ce ton mourant, Tony, le médecin a dit que tu allais très bien…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait… ? Je souffre le martyr ma pauvre Zee-Vah… !

-C'est ça. »

Elle s'assit aux côtés du lit, souriant malgré elle aux mimiques de l'italien. Décidément, la rencontre de Mac l'avait mis de très bonne humeur, et Dieu sait qu'il en fallait pour supporter DiNozzo… Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais puis reporta son attention sur un point, droit devant lui. Comprenant qu'il aurait aimé lui parler de quelque chose, Ziva haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il de but en blanc.

-De quoi ? demanda l'Israélienne avec une mimique intriguée.

-Je n'aurai pas du foncer tête baissée dans cette maison, si j'avais fait plus attention, je n'aurai pas été blessé.

-Ce sont les risques du métier, Tony.

-Justement, on a tendance à les oublier ces risques.

-Hein ? lâcha Ziva avec un étonnement non feint.

-Je veux dire, à force de faire ce travail, on a l'impression d'être intouchable, d'être au-dessus des risques. Mais, ils existent bien, et ils restent présents. Ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui n'est qu'un banal exemple de notre boulot. Sauf que la prochaine fois, tu ne tireras peut-être pas aussi vite, et le type ne manquera pas son coup.

-Je ne comprends pas, Tony…

-J'aurai pu mourir, l'interrompit l'italien, et si ça n'avait pas été aujourd'hui, ça sera la prochaine fois.

-En raisonnant comme ça, autant quitter le NCIS.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai réfléchi… Je ne veux pas mourir seul. »

Sa voix se brisa et Ziva fut tellement surprise du tournant que prenait la situation qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer que sa bouche était entr'ouverte. Elle l'a referma rapidement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son partenaire. Elle n'était pas la bonne personne pour affronter les coups de blues…

« Tony, tu n'es pas seul.

-Je sais que j'ai Abby, McGee, Ducky, et même Gibbs ! Nous sommes ce que j'apparente le plus à une famille. Mais… Si un jour il m'arrivait de me sentir mourir, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

-Des regrets sur quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, peinée qu'il n'ait pas cité son nom.

Tony se retourna, ancrant son regard dans celui de sa coéquipière. Ziva ne put réprimer un frisson alors que les prunelles émeraude de l'italien semblaient la brûler sur place, fouillant le moindre recoin de son être. Elle resta pantoise quelques instants, la respiration haletante, alors que Tony continuait de la fixer.

« Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets, répéta-t-il, de regrets sur nous.

-Pa-… Pardon ? bégaya la jeune femme.

-Un jour, Ziva, je te le promets, je serai là. Je ne te demande qu'une chose… Attends-moi. »

L'Israélienne s'apprêtait à répliquer, les sourcils froncés mais elle se retint juste à temps. De son côté, Tony se retourna et fixa à nouveau le plafond, effaçant de son visage toute trace qui aurait pu indiquer qu'ils avaient partagés autre chose qu'une conversation polie entre simples collègues.

Au bout de quelques instants -s'était-il écoulé de simples secondes ou bien des heures ?- Ziva sembla retrouver la première pensée cohérente depuis la fin de leur discussion. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux alors que l'information montait peu à peu à son cerveau. Avait-elle bien compris… ?

« Tony…

-Plus tard, s'il-te-plaît…

-J'attendrai, Tony. »

La main de Ziva se referma sur le papier que lui avait donné Mac. Finalement, elle l'appellerait sans doute bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

**F I N**

* * *

><p>Le titre était un petit clin d'oeil au dernier épisode de la série JAG, série de laquelle est issue NCIS. Les personnages de Mac, Harm et tous ceux que Sarah a évoqué proviennent de l'esprit fertile de Mr Bellisario!<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que vous aillez aimé ou pas! Je pense réutiliser cette idée pour d'autres fictions JAG/NCIS alors j'espère que vous m'indiquerez quoi améliorer.


End file.
